Só um aranhão
by miauneko
Summary: [IorixKyo] [Yaoi] [Tradução] Shortfic do encontro entre Iori e Kyo depois de sua luta no mangá KOF: A New Beginning.


Capítulo 1: Suas feridas

Kyo grunhiu para si, se recostando contra os travesseiros da dura cama da enfermaria.

Era injusto. Benimaru e Daimon tiveram alta naquela tarde, e o deixaram abandona a sua sorte. Benimaru havia sugerido que ele desfrutasse dos cuidados da enfermeira que havia se encarregada de enfaixá-lo, já que a garota parecia estar encantada com ele.

O moreno tocou as bandagens que tinha ao redor da cabeça e a gaze que cobria seu olho direito e a bochecha. Estava certo de que seu olho não havia sofrido nenhum dano, mas a enfermeira o ignorou e o enfaixou mesmo assim.

Sem nenhuma presa, a garota levou todo o tempo do mundo para vendar seus braços, e havia sido excessivamente cuidadosa para cobrir os arranhões em seu peito.

Os médicos disseram que podiam lhe dar alta porque a ferida em seu torso era profunda. Deveria passar a noite em observação, repousar e tomar antibióticos para combater a infecção.

– Como se eu fosse ficar aqui – murmurou Kyo no quarto em penumbra.

Afastou os lençóis, disposto a se levantar, mas então ouviu passos se aproximando, e decidiu que era melhor fingir que dormia. Escaparia quando ninguém estivesse por perto.

Os passos tinham um ritmo sossegado, quase desinteressados. Kyo ficou completamente quieto. Deveria se tratar de algum médico fazendo sua ronda noturna.

Os passos se detiveram na porta. Kyo esperou, atento, que recomeçassem e seguissem seu caminho.

Contudo, a pessoa se aproximou devagar, seus movimentos pesados, sua presença familiar.

– Merda – grunhiu Kyo, percebendo que não se tratava de um médico. Se levantou bruscamente e se encolheu ao sentir uma pontada de dor em suas feridas. Ao olhar para cima, se encontrou cara a cara com Iori, que o observava com um sorriso debochado, de pé ao lado da cama – Por que raios você está aqui? – perguntou Kyo, dissimulando a dor tanto quanto foi possível, sentindo suas feridas pulsarem devido à forma que seu coração acelerava ante a presença de Yagami.

O ruivo ainda vestia seu sobretudo rasgado. Tinha uma bandagem em sua mão direita, e cheirava a fogo e cinzas. Um sorriso desdenhoso curvando seus lábios.

Iori não respondeu. Estendeu sua mão sã em direção à Kyo, que se virou com moléstia. Como não tinha muita liberdade de movimentos naquela cama, os dedos de Iori roçaram o curativo em sua bochecha e a gaze que cobria seu olho.

Kyo dissimulou sua surpresa quando Iori segurou os curativos e os arrancou com violência.

– O que pretende? – perguntou Kyo, irritado, mas se calou, porque os dedos de Iori roçaram sua face e examinaram o machucado que a cobria, logo em seguida apartou os cabelos morenos deixando à vista seu olho direito, que estava injetado de sangue – É um idiota – murmurou Kyo.

Iori continuou em silêncio, sem retirar sua mão.

Kyo franziu o cenho, e, aproveitando a proximidade, fez um gesto para afastar as mechas que caíam sobre o rosto de Iori. O ruivo permitiu e Kyo viu que ele também tinha a bochecha machucada ali onde havia recebido o ultimo golpe. A íris de seu olho direito estava rodeada por uma auréola de sangue.

– Trapaceiro maldito. Te deram alta porque escondeu as feridas com o cabelo? – perguntou Kyo, soando realmente incomodado de ser o único que haviam prendido na enfermaria.

– Feridas? – repetiu Iori, sua voz grave, seus olhos brilhando com escárnio – Você é o único que está machucado, Kyo – apontou, descendo da bochecha de Kyo para seu pescoço e continuou até chegar no ombro.

Iori puxou bruscamente a bata de hospital que Kyo vestia, expondo seus ombos e parte de seu peito. As grossas bandagens que o cobriam ficando à vista, assim como as sombras avermelhadas do sangue que as umedeciam.

Em completo silêncio, Iori puxou um pouco mais até que a bata cedeu e revelou a amplitude das feridas. Kyo estava enfaixado desde a cintura. A mancha vermelha se estendia em diagonal, até seu ombro direito.

Iori tentou tocar aqueles curativos mas Kyo segurou seu pulso e o deteve.

– Yagami…

O ruivo manteve o olhar fixo nas bandagens. Sua expressão se converteu em uma de aborrecimento.

Kyo tentou voltar a falar, mas suas palavras se tornaram em um exclamação de surpresa porque Iori se soltou e invocou seu fogo púrpura, fazendo parte dos curativos arderam em fogo. A chama foi intensa e curta, controlada, e Kyo não teve mais dano do que sentir um leve calor em sua pele. Contudo, as bandagens se soltaram e caíram em seu colo. Kyo se estremeceu ao notar o ar frio da enfermaria contra sua pele inflamada. As feridas eram profundas e a carne estava úmida de sangue.

– O que é isto? – resmungou Iori com raiva contida.

– É só um aranhão. Literalmente – respondeu Kyo, e riu para si por causa da piada ruim.

Iori não só não achou graça, como ficou ainda mais enfadado. Não parecia ser capaz de afastar o olhar das ferida no peito de Kyo. As tocou com a ponta dos dedos, como se necessitasse desse contato para comprovar que eram reais.

Kyo tentou não mostrar reação alguma, mas fechou os olhos com força quando o contato de Iori lhe provocou dor.

Iori resmungou algo para si. Algo que soou como uma maldição.

– Não é nada, Yagami. São meros aranhões. Nem precisei levar pontos – disse Kyo, tentando soar convincente, abstendo-se de comentar que os médicos não puderam lhe dar pontos porque ele havia assegurado que a ferida não era grave (e provavelmente também os havia ameaçado de queimar algo, mas o golpe em sua cabeça não o deixava lembrar dessa parte com muita clareza).

– Por que permitiu isto? – repreendeu Iori lançando um olhar carregado de ódio – No que raios estava pensando?

Kyo semicerrou os olhos, começando a se incomodar também. Que direito Iori tinha de reclamar alguma coisa com ele?

– Bom, deixe-me ver, eu estava lidando com você enquanto sofria o Distúrbio de Sangue e com uma presença maligna que muito provavelmente está relacionada à Orochi —enumerou Kyo, sua voz arisca e sarcástica— Também tentei impedir que queimasse a platéia no processo. Não ficaria muito bem pra você se...

– Deveria ter atacado! – interrompeu Iori com aspereza – Atacar e acabar com essa besteira, não perder tempo protegendo esses...

– Foi o que fiz – disse Kyo, adotando um tom neutro e calmo que fez com que Iori parasse a frase na metade – Te trouxe de volta, não foi?

Iori grunhiu um insulto.

Kyo sorriu um tanto arrogante.

– Tenho meu jeito de fazer as coisas, não preciso que me deem instruções.

– Sua maneira não é eficiente – disse Iori, e seu tom desaprovador fez com que Kyo não pudesse conter uma leve risada.

– Mas você voltou e ninguém saiu ferido. É óbvio que poderia ter acabado com tudo se quisesse, mas você estava fora de si. Não teria sido...

Kyo se interrompeu com um grito abafado ao sentir os dedos de Iori arranhando suas feridas. A dor foi tão intensa e súbita que cortou sua respiração por um momento. Furioso, quis queimar Iori ali mesmo, mas esqueceu da ideia ao olhar para o ruivo.

Iori olhava para os dedos e o rastro sanguinolento que havia neles. Parecia absorto pelo sangue.

Kyo acabou o observando sem poder reagir. O olhar de Iori tinha um brilho estranho. Sua expressão era uma mescla de incômodo e desprezo, mas também havia algo a mais.

– O que está fazendo..? – sussurrou Kyo ao ver que Iori aproximava os dedos dos lábios e lambia o sangue.

Iori não respondeu. Seu olhar se dirigiu ao peito de Kyo e ao sangue úmido que brilhava em suas feriadas.

– Yagami… – murmurou ao ver Iori se inclinar em direção à ele, ao seu peito e sua ferida. Os lábios do ruivo estavam entreabertos, sua respiração havia ficado mais profunda. Kyo adivinhou o que Iori pretendia fazer, e fechou os punhos com força. Porém, não efetuou nenhum golpe ou tentou afastá-lo. Consentiu aquela aproximação, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do rosto de Iori.

O roce dos lábios de Iori contra sua ferida provocou uma onda de dor, e também um estremecimento inegavelmente prazeroso.

– Yagami… – repetiu Kyo, seus dentes apertados, sem entender porque permitia aquilo, porque desfrutava ver Iori tão obcecado com essas feridas.

– Você é meu. Seu sangue, sua vida, são meus – murmurou Iori sem olhá-lo, falando tão perto de seu peito que Kyo sentiu sua respiração contra a pele – Permitiu que outro deixasse estas marcas em algo que me pertence.

– É uma ferida superficial – argumentou Kyo em um sussurro.

– Inaceitável – disse Iori com voz baixa também.

Kyo não teve tempo de responder porque sentiu que Iori voltava a tocar a ferida com seus lábios, e logo em seguida começava a lamber, levando o sangue, seguindo a borda desgarrada de sua pele.

O moreno conteve um gemido. Por que permitia isso? Que Iori falasse assim com ele, que existisse esse tipo de contato entre eles, essa dolorosa carícia.

Cauteloso, Kyo pousou sua mão entre o cabelo vermelho de Iori. Acariciou as suaves mechas enquanto Iori continuava beijando e lambendo suas feridas.

– Você é um maldito doente, Yagami – sussurrou Kyo muito baixo.

Iori deteve o que fazia com um suave suspiro, como se acabasse de se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Yagami se ergueu, seus lábios entreabertos e úmidos. Kyo o observou longamente. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde seu ultimo encontro? Muito, provavelmente, porque ambos haviam estado ansiosos para se enfrentar durante o torneio. O mundo tinha desaparecido na conflagração alaranjada e púrpura de suas chamas, nos golpes que trocaram, na dor que provocaram mutuamente. Mas aquilo havia durado muito pouco. A presença maligna que havia se apossado de Iori os obrigou a gastar energias, a desperdiçar os preciosos minutos que deveriam consagrar a seus encontros.

Com certa hesitação, Kyo aproximou a mão da bochecha ferida de Iori. Roçou a pele maltratada, desfrutando saber que Iori iria ficar com um roxo horrível no rosto por alguns dias, e que pensaria nele cada vez que olhasse no espelho, e cada vez que sentisse dor. Entendeu porque Iori parecia tão irritado com os arranhões que havia recebido no peito. Iori o tinha ferido com com suas próprias mãos, mas sua consciência não estava ali. A dor e as cicatrizes não fariam que Kyo pensasse nele, mas naquele ser desconhecido que o havia possuído, e deixado uma marca inapagável.

– Haverá outra oportunidade – disse Kyo, sem afastar a mão do rosto de Iori, transformando o roce em uma suave carícia – Vou me livrar dessa presença que quer te controlar, não importa o que seja, e depois continuaremos o que estávamos fazendo. Não haverão mais interrupções.

– Vou me desfazer dela eu mesmo, não preciso de sua ajuda – grunhiu Iori friamente, mas permitindo que a mão de Kyo continuasse em seu rosto.

Kyo encolheu levemente os ombros.

– Que seja. Te ajudarei mesmo que não queira – sorriu debochado.

Não houveram mais respostas da parte de Iori, mas o ruivo tampouco se moveu. Continuou de pé junto à cama, sua cabeça inclinada, os dedos de Kyo ainda o acariciando.

Kyo passou o olhar pelas roupas rasgadas de Iori, a manga do sobretudo feita em trapos devido à explosão de suas chamas. Sua mão direita coberta por curativos.

Ver isso fez que Kyo lembrasse daquele momento em que suas mãos ficaram juntas durante a luta, seus dedos entrelaçados como que por acidente, mas se segurando com força. Sentia a pele de Iori inusualmente suave e quente contra a sua.

Na verdade, ambos estavam dispostos a desfrutar daquela luta ao máximo. O que teria sentido Yagami ao descobrir que uma força externa o havia privado daquela satisfação?

No semblante de Iori, Kyo percebeu a frustração pelo prazer interrompido. Estavam próximos, mas tentar continuar a luta neste momento era inútil. Iori sabia que ele não poderia dar tudo de si, ferido como estava. Por isso não tinha feito nenhum desafio. Por isso ficava em silêncio ao invés de ameaçá-lo de morte.

Kyo suspirou com força. As vezes Iori o fazia perder a paciência pelos extremos a que podia chegar com aquele estúpida obsessão. Outras vezes, como nesse momento, sentia a presença de Iori em sua vida como algo natural e correto.

Não eram seus companheiro de equipe ou sua namorada que o tinham visitado naquele noite na enfermaria vazia. Havia sido Iori, com suas palavras bruscas e seu comportamento estranho.

– Estúpido Yagami – sussurrou Kyo para si, sem hostilidade, levantando o olhar em direção à Iori.

Puxar ele levemente não foi algo premeditado. Kyo não pensou. Era só que seus dedos continuavam na bochecha de Iori, e o ruivo continuava ali, parecendo amargurado e insatisfeito.

O puxou e Iori permitiu que o fizesse.

Permitiu que seus rostos ficassem somente a milímetros de distância

Permitiu o roce dos lábios de Kyo contra os seus.

Kyo não se perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo. Só queria dar algo próprio para Iori, uma lembrança que o ruivo pudesse levar consigo enquanto esperavam o momento de uma próxima luta. Algo em que Iori não pudesse deixar de pensar.

No início Kyo temeu que seu atrevimento provocasse uma reação violenta da parte de Yagami. Imaginou a enfermaria ardendo em fogo púrpura. Contudo, nada aconteceu. Os lábios de Iori se abriram sob os seus, e logo o ruivo estava correspondendo o beijo, pousando uma mão atrás de seu pescoço para atraí-lo um pouco mais para si.

Mesmo sendo Kyo quem tinha iniciado o gesto, foi Iori quem o continuou, invadindo sua boca bruscamente, tornando o beijo em um exigente, ligeiramente doloroso.

Kyo conteve um gemido em sua garganta. Notou o gosto salgado de seu próprio sangue na boca de Iori, retornou com brusquidez o beijo, e sorriu para si ao ouvir um suave som prazeroso da parte do ruivo.

Iori se afastou pouco depois, limpando os lábios com um gesto que parecia de asco. Contudo, seus olhos carmesim estavam brilhantes. A amargura havia se disipado um pouco.

– Isso é uma compensação pela espera enquanto me recupero – disse Kyo com sarcasmo, conseguindo soar desdenhoso apesar de que seu coração batia acelerado depois daquele breve contato.

– Se voltar a fazer isso, te matarei – assegurou Iori.

– Como se você não tivesse gostado – sorriu Kyo.

Iori riu baixo.

A enfermaria se sentiu um pouco maior e mais fria depois que Iori foi embora.

Kyo passou alguns minutos somente estirado na cama, sentindo um formigamento onde Iori o havia beijado, em suas feridas e seus lábios. Era uma loucura, mas havia sido agradável. Até se sentia um pouco decepcionado que Iori tivesse ido embora sem dizer mais nada.

Mas assim era a forma de ser do ruivo, e Kyo sabia que voltariam a se ver logo. O torneio recém começava, e uma nova ameaça se aproximava dos lutadores e, quem sabe, sobre o mundo. Ele ficaria alia até o final, até se assegurar de que a ameaça foi erradicada. E Iori estaria perto, como havia estado por todos esses anos.

~ Fim ~

MiauNeko  
2018.08.24  
Traducción por Boo~ ¡Muchas gracias! ^0^

Nota: Esta história tem uma breve segunda parte que vai contra as políticas de FFnet por ser smut e NSFW. Mas se desejam, podem lê-la en Archive of our Own:  
goo . gl/MJA8vC (devem copiar, colar e apagar os espaços para que o link funcione ^^).


End file.
